Jim Hawkins
|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Family: |Row 5 info = Sarah (aunt) |Row 6 title = Relationships: |Row 6 info = N/a |Row 7 title = Friends: |Row 7 info = Milo, Madeline, |Row 8 title = Enemies:}} Jim Hawkins Jim Hawkins (harrypotterfangurl07), is a druid; a kind of holy sorceror. He is the last remaining Druid (to his knowledge at least) and since learning his identity from his Aunt Sarah, has felt very alienated and alone in the world. However, all that would change upon his enrollment in Spirit High. Immediately upon his arrival he made friends with Milo Thatch, an under - developed shapeshifter and since the two have been inseperable and loyal comrades. Jim and Milo would grow to co-found a small group of friends that are often referred to as "The Geeks" of the school. Personality and Attitude Jim is a very quiet and reserved guy, at least at first. The truth is he is extremely shy and awkward, as he has not made friends or socialized before coming to Spirit High due to his powers causing weird occurences that normal civillians would question. However, after you form a bond with him he is extremely loyal and shows you more of his playful and eccentric side. Jim is the kind of person who loves adventure, experiencing new things and learning more about his powers and about the world around him. He tends to brood over everything, from what part of the school to explore the next day to the serious things like his deceased mother and the bullying he has to endure at the school. He is a bit childish and loves to play pranks, but he does have a mature side as well that is willing to sit down and chat about the thing that's bothering you. He likes to avoid trouble at all costs, as most of the bullies pick on him because of his "human" blood. Being the only human at the school sometimes unnerves Jim, but not all that much since he's made friends. He's definitely a guy that won't let you down in your time of need. School Jim loves this school if only because every day is an adventure. He tries his hardest and gives every class his 110%, and is quite happy with the effort he puts in. So regardless if he gets a bad grade back, he knows he gave it his all. In particular, Jim loves all his classes with Professor Eric, a vampire who teaches at Spirit High who he greatly admires. Jim also takes special classes with Eris for "select students only". Most of the time he's fine with the classes but its this class that sometimes unnerves him a bit as it revolves around black magic - something that Druids don't use unless needed to. One of Jim's favorite classes however, is Flight Class, in which he gets to work on his levitation spells. He loves the feeling of adventure and freedom he gets from flight, and envies the shapeshifters in his class for being able to transform into birds and fly anywhere they please without magical help. Jim usually has to work harder than most of the creatures there because he is limited by his human body. This is a blessing and a curse, for although Jim wouldn't trade his humantiy for anything on Earth, it does make him stick out as an easy target for bullying in and outside of class. As a result, Jim usually gets into a lot of fights. Powers Jim isn;t aware of all his powers just yet. Druids have many helpful powers including Necromancy, Divination, a special connection to the elements (water, wind, fire and earth), in addition to having healing powers. Jim is only aware of his Divination and Healing powers thus far, as they have helped him save two people close to him. His divination helped him find Madeline, who had been caught by Phoebus and locked in the dungeons bellow the school. His healing powers helped heal Milo, who had been cornered by some bullies and beat up. Jim is usally positive in his attitude towards his powers, however he sometimes finds himself having doubts about them as he feels everyone at the school (except for his friends and teachers) is rooting for him to fail. History Jim is descended from a long line of Irish Druids. The night of his birth his clan was massacred by the Catholic Church as the church feared their clan was becoming too powerful. Jim's mother managed to escape the blood bath with Baby Jim in tow, however the hunters eventually found her and killed her. However, as fate would have it, they could not kill the baby. Jim was sent to his Aunt by an unknown person in hopes that she would raise Jim as a normal boy and he would have no recollection of the Druids and his heritage. Jim was told his parents died of a disease at a young age and therefore never looked into his past. However as he grew older, Jim started to make weird things happen, and Sarah knew he could no longer socialize with regular children. She kept him by her side for the next 18 years of his life, and Jim never questioned her, though he was very lonely most of the time. One day a Professor from Spirit HIgh showed up, and explained Jim had special, unique abilities that he could learn to control by enrolling there. Sarah tried to protect Jim by keeping the truth from him, and Jim understood that and was grateful. However, he wanted to learn more about his past and the powers within him, and after much arguing Sarah agreed to let Jim go to school there. Relationships The Geeks Milo Thatch - Milo was the first friend Jim ever made upon entering Spirit High. The two have a mutual bond of respect and devotion, and Jim feels closer to Milo than anyone else, if only because of Milo's quick acceptance of him. They both are genuinely interested in studying and learning, which gives them a lot in common and most of the time a lot to talk about. Whereas Jim would normally play the "older brother" around most of the other geeks, with Milo he takes on the more playful role of a younger brother, as he really looks up to him and admires him for his knowledge. Jim has shared with Milo a lot about himself, and feels comfortable talking with him about his fears and weaknesses. Jim really trusts Milo more than he does almost anyone, and with these two, you will always find them out on another adventure, creating some wacky new experiment (like their mutant pet Morph) or just generally putting their heads together in the library. Madelline - Madelline was the second friend Jim made upon entering Spirit High. He was being picked on by some bullies and she jumped in and saved his butt. For that he was a little bit embarrassed at the time, however he quickly got over it when he saw her feelings were in jeapordy. Jim quickly beca me close to Madelline as the two had a lot in common both hobby wise and personality wise. Like Jim, she's often second guessing herself and Jim loves to be there just to cheer her up. However, recently Jim has been developing a romantic interest in her, as she not just can make him smile, but also really makes him feel like he can do anything. Jim however is a bit unnerved by his feelings for her and for that reason alone will keep them buried for a little while. That and she has a crush on Flynn, a guy who im happens to like as a friend, and he would never get in the way of them getting together. Well, that and he is wanting to keep Madelline as a friend, cause he doesn't know what he would do without her in his life. Jane Darling - From the moment Jim met Jane he felt a kinship. He really finds her cute, and hates to see her being sad and picked on. He loves her, and considers her the little sister he never had, and for that reason, he goes out of his way to spoil her a bit, conjuring up fairies for her amusement and teaching her how to fly by using some of his powers on her. These two are extremely close, so close as to sharing lunches, and like an older brother he watches and goes to all her dance shows, and encourages her to pursue her passions and to believe in herself. So help you if you mess with Jim's little girl. He'll beat you up good. Giselle - Jim hasn't known Giselle for long, but already he feels a growing attachment to her happy go lucky personality. She is extremely cheerful and im can't help but laugh and smile whenever he's around her. Jim forsees making much mischief and mayhem with this girl. What better way to bond then over pranking the popular kids? Mutual Friends Alice - im was positively ecstatic upon meeting Alice because she appears to be another human going to a school of monsters. Although she was a little standoffish in the beginning, she gradually accepted Jim, seeing he was a nice friendly guy she could trust. Jim promises to help her adust to the school life here and to show her around the school. Mulan - Unlike most of the other people in his class Mulan is a quiet, reserved girl who sits in the back of the classroom. So its only natural being at the front of the classroom with Milo he would notice her. He's very intrigued by her as she doesn't say much, but Jim feels that once she learns to trust him a bit, they'll be the best of friends. Flynn Rider - Flynn is a very fun guy to hang around, and mostly him and im spend their time talking about girls, sports, academics. You;ll often see the two together laughing and cracking jokes about basically anything really, because they're ust that mature. xD Jane Porter - Jane is a girl who Jim finds very cute and bookish. He often sees her writing in her notebook and gets the urge to tease her a bit. He thinks she's a really well put together person, for she rarely loses her cool about anything, and its just for th at reason he likes to poke at her a bit. You'll usually see the two of them squabling over something - but never heatedly, only playfully. They both know they're not seriously arguing and ust like to have fun teasing eachother. Jim particularly enjoys their gab fests as Jane knows quite a lot about everyone...oddly enough. Rapunzel - To be filled soon. Family His Mother - Jim's mother often speaks to Jim in dreams. Jim has never really known his mother, but he can feel her spirit still lingers, almost as if she's watching over him. She often communicates with him in dreams - though he doesn't reallize he's using his powers of Necromancy to talk to her, he does enjoy spending time about her, for she rarely appears to him and when she does, he wants to get to know her as much as he can. Aunt Sarah - Jim loved Sarah like she was his biological mom. He never wanted to cause her worry or stress, and therefore often did as she told him to, the first time around. He was a very obediant child, and loved taking care of her. Sarah suffers from random anxiety attacks so he would often find himself taking care of house work or the restuarant that they ran together. Jim writes to Sarah every week, as he worries about her health and also ust doesn't want her to worry about him. He's completely honest with her, and has never lied to her about anything. With her being Jim's last living relative, he's very close to her. It has been recently reported that she died while he was in school, Jim has been withdrawn since he heard the news. The Populars Jasmine/Desdemona - Jim wants to stay clear of this girl as much as possible. He's only come face to face with her once, and he counted himself lucky that he lived to tell the tale. She gave him the information he needed to retrieve Madeline but he wonders at what cost, and has been waiting for her to get back at him ever since. He doesn't generally have an opinion about these people, as im really can't hate anybody. He doesn't agree with the way Jasmine treats people, but he doesn't consider her an enemy just for that reason. Omar - Jim's never met the guy, and he never wants to. Just like he wants to stay clear of Jasmine, he wants to stay clear of her crazy, punk ass druggy boy friend. Sinbad - Although Jim has never met Sinbad, he dislikes him because he makes Milo do his homework. On the one hand, he seems to be a pretty chill guy, but then again who knows? Jim won't go approach him...yet. Cale - Jim fears this person probably more than anyone else in the school. The fact that he's a vamp and has made it clear that he picks on basically everybody terrifies Jim. Though he hasn't run into Cale yet, unlike his hero Eric, Cale doesn't seem to have the same morals, according to the rumors. Jim would not like to be a midnight Snacula for the vamp, thank you very much. Teachers Eric - Jim's favorite teacher is Eric. Unlike the other teachers, Eric not only takes time to get to know all his students, but he also went a step deeper with Jim and got to know him on a personal level too. Jim considers him a confidant and role model. he continually encourags Jim, and Jim's growing to view him as more of a father figure than anything else. Although Eric is a vamp, Jim is not the least bit intimidated as he trusts the teacher completely. Eris - Jim is not sure what to make of this chick. She is a teacher of the dark arts; black magic. This stuff freaks Jim out. Although she seems to be encouraging enough, for some reason he doesn;t know whether to trust her or not. She's very mysterious. Not to mention kind of hot. What can you do? Jim's a teenage boy. Garrett- Jim is unaware that the new Herbology teacher was the guardian of his late twin brother, nor of the fact that Garrett is trying to keep an eye on him as well. Ruthven- The new math teacher is one of a group of vampires that helped the church massacre Jim's clan. He is the one that murdered his mother and left him for dead, but Jim has no knowledge of it as of yet. Enemies Phoebus - Jim knows he's not on Phoebus' good list. Since he bullied Madeline and lockerd her up, Jim has been very cautious. Although at the time Phoebus was injured in a brawl earlier that day and couldn't win against Jim, Jim knows that one day very soon he'll get him back for spoiling his fun. Until then, Jim has been trying to learn magic very hard. Although Phoebus may be physically strong, im is sure if he learns the right spells, he won't have to be physically stronger. Gaston - Jim is quite familliar with Gaston as the first day he arrived at school this shapeshifter targeted him and beat him up. Ever since the two have been known as sworn enemies, each trying to one up the other. Jim is not scared of Gaston like some others, though he does avoid him as he usually does have the upper hand on Jim physically. Moses- Jim is extremely unnerved by this guy, he tries to keep his distant from him, lest he become the next appetizer on the menu. Category:Students